


Waking Up in Vegas

by novemberhush



Series: There’s Nothing That A Hundred Words Could Ever Do [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But only a little one, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, I finally wrote a ‘we got wasted in Vegas and woke up married’ fic, M/M, Yep it’s a waking up in Vegas fic, sterek, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles always thought he’d get married for love, or because he was wasted. He never thought it’d be both.





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



> Hey! So the lovely allourheroes recently shared the prompt to write a double drabble inspired by the quote, “I always thought I’d get married for true love, or because I was wasted.” This was my take on it. I leave it for you to decide if Derek is human in this or if he just got his hands on something intoxicating to werewolves (and I don’t just mean Stiles).

“I always thought I’d get married for true love, or because I was wasted,” Stiles croaked, the sound reverberating around the toilet bowl he was currently curled around having just thrown up for the third time in ten minutes. “I never thought it’d be both.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Derek - his _husband_ \- groaned from the adjoining bedroom. “I can’t believe that wedding chapel let us get married in that state. They had to have known we were drunk. We could barely stand! You puked on the Elvis impersonator’s blue suede shoes!”

 

“Serves him right,” Stiles replied, more than a hint of malevolent glee in his voice. “He could’ve been serving me up to a serial killer for all he knew.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Derek deadpanned, launching a well-aimed pillow at Stiles’ head.

 

“Sorry, babe, no offence meant. But you gotta admit you have the whole glare, murderous eyebrows and general air of menace down pat. Anyway, I’ll never trust the King again.”

 

There was silence for a beat before Derek asked in a voice so soft Stiles could barely hear it, “You don’t regret it, though, right?”

 

Stiles grinned up at him, sick, bleary-eyed but happy. “Not for a second, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. Thanks for reading. I had great fun writing this story and I hope you had as much fun reading it. Please feel free to come tell me what you thought of it, or just to shoot the breeze, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Bye for now. :-)


End file.
